


The L Word

by mlmbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gay Will Byers, I Don't Even Know, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Pining, Sad Will Byers, Stranger Things Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbyers/pseuds/mlmbyers
Summary: What sick game did the world like playing with Will Byers? All he wanted was for Michael-fucking-Wheeler to like him back.





	The L Word

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second piece here and im still angsty and upset by season 3 and the lack of byler so i had to write unrequited love. will byers deserves better

"—because I love her and I can't stand to lose her again!" Mike yells in the midst of the fighting and his long speech about the girl who's just a room over.

That's what does it. Will hangs his head. He's seated next to Lucas who's smiling like he knew all along. Nancy and Jonathan sit there in confusion and Max, well she's the most shocked.

Will's bangs hang slightly in his eyes, the same eyes that are focused so hard on the wood flooring. So hard he's surprised that it hasn't magically broken by his gaze. The youngest Byers feels the tears well up, swirling his vision with a blur.

He quickly blinks, willing them to go away. _Just don't fall_ , he thinks, _if you cry, everyone will know. Everyone will know you're a queer and that you like him,_ and the thoughts only make it harder. But those words sealed his doubts. How could he ever put hope in something. Why did he even allow himself to? All he wanted was for Michael-fucking-Wheeler to like him back. What sick game did the universe like playing with him?

But then Eleven comes out of the room, and suddenly the air filled with tension was broken for everyone except Will, whose bangs were still hanging in his tear-clouded eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i don't have a tumblr (i should probably work on that) but i do have a twitter! it's @mlmbyers (the same as on here) thank you again for reading!


End file.
